School of Rock:New Members
by Rockzilla
Summary: Dewey has decided to just coach the band and not be a vocalist. But when Tomika, Marta, and Alicia leave the band, Zack must help find a new vocalist.


New Members

Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock or any of it'scharacters. Nor do I own any of the bands or songs mentioned. If I did, I'd throw a big pary!

"I hope you understand." said Tomika.

"It's cool, but if you ever change your mind, we'll make room for you."

"Thanks Zack."

It was true. Zack Moonyham was cool about Tomika leaving the band. But he couldn't deny the fact that School of Rock now had a problem. With Tamika gone, there was no lead singer left.  
Marta and Alicia left the band long before with the same reason as Tomika. All three of them wanted to go in the music world by being solo. Due to this, Zack has to find a new lead singer.  
Dewey decided to let the the kids take care of the band themselves. But he does coach them in rehersals and co-manages the band with Summer. So, that leaves absolutly no member left for vocals.  
Since Zack is basically the leader of the group other then Summer and Dewey, he knows he has to think of plan. Not to mention breaking the news to the band! Tomika told Zack alone outside of the school.  
While walking to Dewey's for practice, he couldn't stop worrying about what his band members would say. Zack just let Tomika go without convincing her to stay just for awhile. He knew that he was in trouble now. Summer set them up for a series of performances around the area. And without a vocalist, they're doomed!  
But Zack couldn't try to have Tomika stay. He just didn't feel right trying to convince her to be in the band if she didn't want to.

Zack stood in front of Dewey's front door. He fixed his now grown long hair and took a deep breathe and walked in(The door was always open during practice time). The band was already practicing AC/DC's"Highway to Hell".

"Alright, stop. Stop everybody,"Asweaty, tired Dewey said.

"Okay, Katie, your doing good. Freddy, yourdoing good too. But make sure you don'timproviseso much that you'll go into a solo."

Freddy nodsto Dewey's advice. He notices that Zack stepped in.

"Hey, Mooneyham's here," Freddy said.

"Alright! Now all we have to do is wait for Tomika and Laurence,"replied Dewey.

Zack's stomach dropped as he starts to tell the band what's going on.

"Uhhh...Tomika'snot coming."

"Dude, what doyou mean,"Dewey asked.

"Umm...She quit."

"SHEQUIT?" Summer yelled from across the room.

Zack knew he was in for it now. Dewey's understanding about these things, butSummer...He was afraid of her!

"What do you mean she quit? She's our only vocalist! Didn't you tell her that we have four gigs starting next week?"

"Uhh...Yeah." Zack replied, intimidated by Summer's yelling.

"The why did you let her leave? We still need her!"

"Well, I didn't want to force her."

"AHHHH! WE HAVE PERFOMANCES COMING UP! AND YOU LET HER GO BECAUSE YOU HAD A GUILT TRIP?"

Zack backed up, scared and wide-eyed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Calm down girl! We'll work around this. Uhhh...We'll hold auditions." Dewey said enthusiasticly.

"We can't find anyone through auditions in such a short time." Summer responded

"Have a little faith, man. We'll find someone."

Summer shrugged loudly and went outside to get some fresh air. Zack looked at Dewey, Katie, and Freddy with a guilty feeling.

"Sorry guys."

"For what? For putting the band in a jam? Don't worry about Mooneyham! I'm sure no one would mind when they notice that we suck because no one's singing," Freddy said sarcasticly.

Zack looked down in guilt and shame.

"Shut-up Freddy!" Katie reacted. "Don't worry Zack. It's cool. We'll find a way to work around it." Katie said trying to comfort Zack.

Zack smiled at Katie. Giving her a signal that she succeded in comforting him. Katie smiled back. He always had a crush on her...

"Oh, c'mon! What the hell was that?" Freddy said, a little jealous. Alright, he was REALLY jealous. He had a crush on her too.

Katie looked back at him with a disgusted look.

"Hey, chill guys! Don't worry, I'll do vocals again," Dewey assured them.

"No. Like you said before, we have to manage on out own in order to be a good band," Zack suggested.

"Are you sure? It'll be hard to find another vocalist."

"Yeah I'm sure."

Next Chapter: The Auditions


End file.
